Dragonball Z: Welcome to HFIL
by James DM
Summary: This is my second Fanfic. This is basically a story that is meant to describe what exactly goes on in HFIL, in my view, and what HFIL is. I might throw in a surprise twist at the end, not sure yet. Come check it out!
1. Chapter 1: Riot Control

Okay, here's the deal. In order for this story to make more sense, I have to make it as if the battle between Metal Cooler and the Z-fighters never happened, so the Big Gete Star is still alive and running. Okay? Good.

Chapter 1: Riot Control

Metal Cooler—or as his code name is, C-645—continued his patrol of downtown North Capital in the Sigma Quadrant. "Doesn't seem to be anything fishy going on here." He says, taking a breath. "Doesn't mean I can stop working." He flew up a little higher to get an aerial view of his charge. The town seemed peaceful—until an explosion burst. Near the pier, three or four buildings were leveled. He burst forward toward it, and saw that a small riot had begun: Super Garlic Jr., Giant Lord Slug, Great Ape Turles and Raditz, and Super Android 13 were all attacking.

"I can't handle this on my own… after all, I'm not an EC. Just a regular C-unit…" He then pressed the receiver on his ear and said "Extension 218". There was a small bit of ringing. Then the receiver on the other line replied. "Yes, C-645?"

"My lord, five citizens are rioting. I can't handle it on my own!"

"Names and occupations?"

"Android 13 ships goods from the Sigma to Gamma quadrant. Lord Slug guards the watchtower. Garlic Jr. is an inmate at Sigma penitentiary after rioting for the second time thus far, and therefore has no occupation. Raditz and Turles manufacture weapons."

"Understood. I will send you six EC units. Expect them there within one minute."

"Yes, my liege." With that, C-645 hung up and waited. And after about 50 seconds, six EC units burst down towards the five rioters from behind C-645. Their crimson shell shone brilliantly. C-645 marveled at their power.

"If I work diligently enough, perhaps I too shall become an EC," he muttered to himself, and left to patrol the rest of Downtown North Capital.

EC-123 picked up a transmission from his ear receiver. "Yes, my liege?" he asked.

"Garlic Jr. is too much of a troublemaker. Knock him unconscious and place him in the expulsion chamber. The rest are too important to get rid of."

"Understood, my lord." EC-123 hung up, and shouted their master's orders to the rest of the team. They all understood, and fanned out to attack these troublemakers as a team.

Garlic Jr. looked up to see two of the EC's coming his way. "Worms!" he roared. He went to punch them out of the sky, but they merely went around his arm and EC-123 hit him square in the face. He was knocked back a few yards. EC-236, the one next to EC-123, extended his arm and wrapped it around Garlic Jr.'s head so he couldn't see. EC-412, the one behind Garlic Jr., kicked him in the back and sent him toward EC-123 and EC-236. At that point, they both pointed their fingers and sent a barrage of energy beams at Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. was unconscious, and EC-123 and EC-236 then took him towards the door to the waiting room. Once in the waiting room, they would put him in the expulsion chamber.

EC-756 picked up Turles and EC-854 picked up Raditz. They tossed the giant apes into each other, and the two lay on the ground, motionless. Android 13 put up a worthy challenge, for he was faster than his partners. He and EC-998 seemed to be at a standoff with their strength, until Android 13 kicked EC-998 back. EC-998 just smiled and shot a Death Beam at him. Android 13 was also motionless on the floor. Then remained Lord Slug, who they realized was trying to retreat. The four remaining EC units all bolted for him, and at the same time, hit him with a large energy ball, which sent him flying down next to Turles and 13. Turles and Raditz turned back into their regular forms.

"Now, since this is the first offense for all of you, you merely suffered extreme torture. The next punishment will be imprisonment. On the third, you will be thrown in the Expulsion Chamber and your being will be forever lost. Are we understood?" Each of the EC units said this at the same time. Each of the rioters nodded in fear.

"Now, back to your posts! We don't accept lollygagging here!" And each of the rioters returned to their occupations. When they were gone from sight, EC-123 and EC-236 returned. "Garlic Jr. has been thrown in the Expulsion Chamber. I will contact the main data tower and update his current status to 'expelled.'". EC-236 reported.

"A job well-done, team." EC-412 praised their work.

"We need to add more C-units to the EC force. Only 50 'Elite Coolers' isn't enough for all of HFIL." And with that, the six EC units flew back to base.


	2. Chapter 2: The Expulsion Chamber

Chapter 2: The Expulsion Chamber

"About time I got to the front. I can't believe people are actually eager to get into HFIL. They even attacked each other to get through. But I'm finally in front of the line." Salza smirked as he said it, flipping his blonde hair back. "But those red robots who attacked the unruly entrants…looked almost exactly like Lord Cooler." But Salza was surprised to see another one of those Cooler robots, a silver one, taking names.

"Welcome to HFIL," he said in a monotone voice. "I am C-334. Name, please?"

"Salza. Lord Cooler, remember me? Your humble servant?"

"Quiet, entrant. I'll ask the questions here. Cause of death?"

"Some Namekian defeated me…what a disgrace…"

"All right, now I'll detect your energy readings." C-334 held up device similar to a scouter, and held it to Salza's stomach.

"I have a scouter. I can just tell you my power level." Salza remarked.

"Here in HFIL, we read power a bit differently. Scouters are no use here." He then held up his finger and shot a small beam at Salza's scouter, shattering it to bits.

The device beeped loudly, signaling the reading was done. C-334 looked at the device. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You power reading is blue. Far too low to be accepted into HFIL. We only accept green, yellow, and orange. Blues are too weak, reds are too strong. A huge gap in power only leaves way for disorder, and disorder will not be tolerated in HFIL.

Salza was furious. "Too low? I'll show you too low, 'Lord Cooler!'" He said mockingly, and jumped in the air and shot a beam at C-334.

"There is no Cooler here. My name is C-334." He deflected the blast right at Sauzer, which hit right on the mark. He then picked up Salza by the neck and choked him. "All blues or reds will be sent into the Expulsion Chamber. Disorder in HFIL will not be tolerated."

From there, two more C-units flew in from the door into HFIL, making sure to close it quickly behind them so no entrants could sneak in.

"Take him to the expulsion chamber," C-334 ordered. Salza was befuddled to see two more robots that looked exactly like Cooler.

"No…no! What are you doing!"

"You will be expelled." C-334 explained. He gave Salza over to the two other C-units. "Your departed soul will be destroyed, so nuisances like you can never disrupt the order in HFIL. Just a few minutes ago, Garlic Jr. was expelled as well. People who disrupt the order will not be tolerated."

The two C-units dragged him over to the Expulsion Chamber. The Chamber was basically a sizable stone dragon head, with magma and hellfire in the mouth. Just the sight struck fear into the hearts of any who looked at it. The entrants on line were horrified to see the horrible fate that was about to befall Salza. Salza was terrified twice as much.

"Nooo!!!! Lord Cooler, how could you betray me like this? How?!?! Your humble servant?"

"I keep telling you, I am C-334." The C-unit at the door said, still monotone. There is no Cooler here." And the two C-units holding Salza threw him into the Expulsion Chamber. Salza screamed in excruciating pain, a pain that pierced both ears and hearts. Even one of the strongest entrants on line drew tears. And in what seemed like a half second, the poor soul's form exploded into dust that scattered to the winds. Salza was no more.


End file.
